CJ Andrews
|tribes = |place = 14th Voted Out (7/20) |challenges = 1 |votesagainst = 12 }} is the 14th Voted Out from . CJ was a big Survivor fan, who's lifelong dream was to participate in the show. Granted, Survivor Northeastern is quite different than its CBS counterpart, however CJ was so grateful to be given the opportunity to play in the game he loved. CJ was the first person selected by Tess to be a part of the Lucky Lemons tribe. Following a round 1 win, CJ and his tribe unanimously voted out Owen Loveluck in Round 2 after losing the second challenge. During this time, CJ had been making solid connections with some members of his tribe, yet not really connecting much with others. CJ felt he had a really strong alliance with Tess Mahon Kuzin and Hallie Marcellus, dubbed "The Freshies." After the Lemons lost the third round challenge, CJ's name came up as a potential boot by the other side of the tribe, namely Corrine Cella and Collin Walter. The Freshies were targeted Collin, however, and it seemed that the tribe would not be as unanimous this time around. Corrine tried to convince CJ that the vote was being split and that he should vote for Hallie, when really she was trying to divert his vote from Collin in hopes of keeping him Collin safe that round. CJ did not buy what Corrine was selling, held his own, and forced a 3-3 tie between him and Collin. Due to the strength of his alliance, Corrine and James were forced to budge, and CJ survived the round. He was swapped to Kuposo the following round with the Freshies and James. Kuposo won two challenges, and then CJ was swapped onto Peng in round 6 with Tess, James, Jessie Spradling, Joe Lynch, Kathy Tangarife and Zach Bresnick. It was clear that CJ would align with his former Lemons, and that they needed to sway Kathy into voting with them to ensure they would all survive that round, round 7. CJ and the Lemons were able to convince Kathy that voting out Zach was more important for her game, and all three of them survived and made the merge. Unfortunately for Andrews, when the merge came, he, Tess, James, and Kathy were in the minority. Luckily, since CJ had not acted particularly aggressive or bombastic, he was not targeted by the other side in the first two rounds after merge. Allies Tess and Kathy were the first two boots of the merge, and CJ's chances of advancing farther were dwindling rapidly. In round 10, James won immunity, meaning the only remaining target for the other side was CJ. Luckily for CJ, a bombshell finding that Corrine and Meredith Dillard were in fact friends before the season changed the focus of the other side off of him and onto Corrine. CJ and James voted for Corrine as well, and CJ was spared another week and made it to the final eight. CJ then went on to beat Joe Lynch in the finale of a three-part challenge in round 11, making his ally James the obvious target. After Corrine was blindsided in the previous round, however, Meredith did not feel comfortable sticking with players who just blindsided her. She decided that with CJ, Fish, and an advantage Fish had chosen earlier in the game, that they would be able to take out the most strategic and influential player in the game, Conor Clark. CJ essentially had no other option and agreed that getting Conor out now would be a huge benefit for his new voting block. The plan was executed flawlessly, and CJ and James were spared another week. After the Conor blindside, seven castaways remained in the game. Andrews, Lynch, Spradling, Zemartis, Dillard, Fish, and Summer Holland. Due to the previous week's occurrences, Lynch, Spradling, and Holland were firmly on one side while Dillard, Fish, and Andrews were firmly opposite them. The latter side sloppily did not take into account that by eliminating Clark with three people's votes, that they would not hold majority going into the following round. Dillard had won immunity that round, so it was up to them to convince James, the swing vote, to stick with them and vote out one of the members of the opposite side, Jessie Spradling. Despite James' and CJ's relationship, James decided to go with the other side. CJ was a casualty in all this, and was voted out in seventh place by a vote of 4-3. Survivor Northeastern: Husky Highlands Voting History Trivia *CJ is tied with Corrine Cella and Meredith Dillard for most votes received on Survivor Northeastern: Husky Highlands (12).